Time to Grow
by 4everwriting
Summary: It has been five years since Logan proposed and Rory said no. Was time all they needed to realize they fit or have they both moved on?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters- or anything pertaining to the show.

"Rory are you coming?"

"No you go ahead I have a few more kinks to work out of my article."

"You know you don't get overtime right?"

"Yeah, yeah go I'll try to meet you there."

"Sure you will, well at least remember it's Friday you know gateway to the weekend, a land of all things work free."

"Point taken now go before the people of the working suck you back in." Amy laughed hurrying to catch up to the others heading down to the local bar.

Rubbing her eyes she tried to refocus on the article. There was still something out of place. It just didn't flow. Frustrated she pushed back from her desk in search of her ninth cup of coffee. An influx of caffeine should put her mind back on track.

"Gilmore you still here?"

"Yup, you know me a nose to the grindstone kind of girl."

"Good, I've got a meeting in an hour with the publishing group that just bought out old man Cagney. They picked up all ten of his papers. You haven't by chance seen any of our recent reports?"

"What, how did we not know about this before? Most groups that come in want to look at the running of each branch, get the numbers, circulation demographics, the nuts and bolts stuff before they buy!"

"Yeah, well from what I know we were an after thought. They wanted the New York paper, but the old man wanted out I guess cause it was an all or nothing kind of deal."

"So they buy ten papers to get one without looking at any of the others!"

"I guess." He shrugged.

"How did you not know this?"

"I'm sure I got a memo some where, never can find anything on that desk. So about those reports…"

Rory flexed and un-flexed her hands, sometimes her editor drove her mad. How he even became editor was still undetermined. He had no organization and habitually turned in copies late to the printers (which than had her on the phone begging them to print it anyway), further more the staff had all the discipline of a group of five year olds and he did nothing about it. Rory questioned why she had taken this job every day, needing to remind herself that she was still close to her family and had a career that was a lot further along being at a small time paper.

She began to pace still needing that ninth cup of coffee. "Okay give me the name of the company, I'll research them see what I can find. I know where most of our recent numbers are I'll pull those together. Let's hope they're not all prepared seeing as we were an after thought; let us get the upper hand. Brew some strong coffee and get the conference room set up. We need pencils, notebooks, pens, water, coffee, and have a restaurant order ready just in case. We'll show them what we can do, an after thought ha!"

"Wow, Gilmore!"

Rory stopped midway to her desk, "Al what's the name of the group."

"Oh, um Huntz something."

"Huntz, as in Huntzberger Publishing group?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Oh no." Rory paled placing a hand on her stomach to steady her breathing.

"Hey you okay Rory?"

"What, yeah fine. Look you get everything set up, I'll do the research and get the reports."

Rory rushed to the bathroom to splash water on her face. Five years, she had been in the newspaper business five years and not once had she heard that name. Grant it the paper she worked on wasn't the big time, but still the name Huntzberger in the publishing-media world spoke for itself. She looked at her watch she had fifty minutes to pull everything together, forty if he was early.

Logan stepped off the elevator to find a deserted newsroom, he wondered if there was a paper here at all. He was reaching for his cell when a heavy set balding man with perspiration beading at his forward came rushing towards him. "You must be from the publishing group." He panted moping his forehead with a handkerchief and than placing it back in his pocket. He held out his hand.

"Yes, I'm Logan Huntzberger." The man's hand was just as sweaty as the rest of him and he almost regretted shaking it.

"I'm Al Buntz. Huntzberger, wow sending the big wigs down to meet with us."

"Mr. Buntz it's standard procedure, we like to personally see what each one of our papers is doing, all part of the process. I am on a bit of a time crunch today, so if you would show me to your office we could get started. This shouldn't take to long I just want to get a feel for the paper before meeting with everyone Monday."

"Sure thing, by the way just call me Al. We actually are meeting in the conference room. I have one of my staffers pulling numbers and should be joining us in a minute. Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks."

-

Rory grabbed the rest of her files trying to get them as organized as possible. "Al are you read… Logan!" Rory stopped dead almost dropping her files.

"Hi Ace."

Rory couldn't keep her mouth closed, as she stood frozen. It didn't occur to her that he would be the one coming to review them, not on a preliminary meeting.

"Good you here Rory, Mr. Huntzberger was saying he's on a bit of a time crunch…"

"Oh, of course. " she took a seat at the middle of the table.

"So Al, give me the overview."

"Well, we are a small town paper serving roughly sixty-two to seventy thousand people. We do compete with about two other local papers excluding all nationally based papers. Our readership has gone up significantly over the past three to four years. We pride ourselves on that home town feel. Advertising is up as we are doing more research on our reader base so we can better solicit them." Rory recited not giving Al the chance, not that he would have known.

"How are your profits?"

"There up."

"Expenditures?"

"Normal for any paper, but still could use some tweaking."

"Readership?

"As I said before, it's gone up significantly in the past three to four years."

"You have reports to that affect?"

"All here organized and color coded."

Logan smiled in spite of himself. "I would expect nothing less Ace. I am most interested right now in profitability, so I'll look at those reports first."

"Of course you would be."

"What was that?"

"I said of course you would."

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"Well Logan I'm just saying I would care about profitability too. I mean this being a minor string attached to your original deal with Mr. Cagney. I mean those all or nothing kind of deals whew. What is this meeting, a quick look at the numbers to see if this paper is worth keeping or have you already decided to absorb it into one of your bigger papers? Hey it's a numbers game right. I mean what's six or seven papers that can easily be absorbed to show that this was a smart business move to buy all ten when only one truly interested you. That's a mighty big risk to profit; not that Huntzberger publishing can't handle it. Still the investors may not be happy, or board members for that matter. And I'm guessing if you're here that this was all your doing so, not only is it the big wigs we're trying to impress it's the head guy himself, so tell me is it just a numbers game?"

"Mr. Huntzberger I am very sorry, I don't know what has gotten into Rory," Al had been sitting there the entire time speechless.

"Not to worry Al your star reporter here is on the right track, she jumps easily to conclusions but I always did like a good argument. Ace look this is business, and your right this deal does need to be profitable and there were some unforeseen costs with buying out all of Mr. Cagney's papers. Hell I could walk in here absorb this paper and freelance articles to this area, it would save me a lot of time and money, but that's not what I want to do. Call me an idealist, but I like to see the little guy win. So instead we are going to set up shop here for a while see what this paper can do and than I will make my final decision. Tonight was just a preliminary overview, I am going to look at the numbers over the weekend, Monday we'll set up the department head meetings and get to work. Al do you have a couple of offices open?"

"What, ah yeah we keep a few open for traveling writers and storage"

"I'm going to need one as are a few of my staff. Ace, where's your office I'm sure you have the rest of these numbers in there."

" Oh, she doesn't have an office she's one of my staff writers."

"Well, that's going to change, Al. Set up Rory in an office. I need to know all the ins and outs of this paper, she's got a good handle on things."

"But she's a writer."

"Al, my man anyone can see that Ace here is not just a writer she has set here roots in this place knows the ins and outs, has made it her own. This makes her very valuable to me so she gets an office. If she wants to write I am sure she'll fit it in. Now Ace the rest of those reports."

"I'll get them." He followed her out leaving Al to wonder all that had transpired. "How are you Rory?"

"Fine Logan, how are you?

'"You know me."

"Somehow I don't think I do. Anyway here are the rest of the reports," she dropped another stack of multicolored folders onto her desk, it was bigger than those she had handed him in the conference room, "I hope these help."

"Sure they will. See you Monday, Tell Al we start at 9am sharp. Make sure you're there."

"Got it."

They both stood there neither breaking eye contact. "It's good to see you Ace."

"You…" Logan held up his hand as his cell went off.

"Sorry we'll have to pick this up later, I really need to get this. If anything I will see you Monday." He pressed the elevator button down and disappeared.

Rory let out a breath she had not realized she was holding. She had always wondered what it would be like to run into Logan, this was not what she had pictured. She didn't know what to make of it, the last time she had seen him was at her graduation and now to in business with him. Right now her head could not handle it. It was time to go home, she could think about it later.

"Yeah, just got out of the meeting. Gotta tell you dad it wasn't exactly what I expected. Oh no you were right the editor is an idiot. His staff writer could run the paper better than him. In fact I'm pretty sure she does. I don't think he has a clue. Yeah we are going to have to cut him a severance package and let him go. I'll let you see for yourself on Monday. I figure set up shop there for a few months get a feel for it and make my final decision. Yeah I am going to pour over the numbers this weekend. You to, safe flight."

Logan shoved his phone into his pocket and made his way to the waiting car. Five years, that was how long it had been since he had last seen her. She was still as beautiful as ever, still as infuriating, and she could still make him laugh. He laughed as he looked at the stack of color-coded files on the seat next to him that was his Ace. His Ace, funny how was that thought was still there. This was definitely going to be an interesting few months.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys thank you so much for the reviews, they were very encouraging. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I didn't get a day off of work last week so didn't have a lot of time. However in the future I am going to try and update things at least once a week. That way things will keep flowing. Please Enjoy this next installment. Note that Huntzberger Publishing Group is in certain places shortened to HPG. Again I own nothing

****

Rory spent her weekend organizing and reorganizing her book self, she then moved on to her Dvd's then her closet , and her kitchen cabinets (consisting of a variety of coffee mugs and other coffee paraphernalia), if anyone asked she could honestly say that yes her apartment was the epitome of what Webster would define organization to be. All of this to not think of Logan, and sleeping well forget it that is why by 7:30 Monday morning Rory was organizing her files and slowly moving them to her newly acquired office. The death grip she had on her 3rd cup of coffee had made her knuckles go white, one would have had an easier time pulling Excalibur out of that stone than trying to get her to part with her cup 'O' Joe. World records would be set today for most coffee consumed in a 24hour period Rory blamed Logan. She kissed her semi-relaxing day working on her article good-bye, now she was most likely doomed to a fate of meetings with the one person she had been avoiding with unrealistic hopes of doing so until she happily retired to Florida from journalism at the ripe age of 80 with her only care being that she made it to Denny's on time for the early bird special. Dreams or fantasies rather aside she was chomping at the bit to show Huntzberger just what the Greenwich Daily could do.

"Al I need you to get the reports on readerships, profit, marketing… You should have master copies. I would say going back at least another two to three years. Give them more to look at."

"Gilmore, did you even go home this weekend?"

"Al focus!"

"Okay, sure ah I should have them around here some where." He turned about his office that was stacked miles high with yellowed newsprint and empty milk cartons, had to give up coffee on account to the ulcer. There were also bits of his unkempt wardrobe lying around a tie here, sock there, one would not want to think about what they would find at his actual place of residence.

"Al come on you have to be a little organized! Listen you've hit the big time, these guys, that group, they don't play little league you need to step up, show them we've got what it takes!"

"Listen Rory I've dealt with these types before. Can't be in the paper business as long as I have and not had a least one or two run ins with these types under your belt. I know they may be very fascinating to you, in their tailored suits and custom brief cases, but let me tell you they put on pants just like everyone else one leg at a time."

"Ugh, I don't want to think about their pants, " images of Logan flashed through her mind, "just find those reports and drop them by my des.. I mean office.

"I'll try."

"Don't try Al do." Rory breezed past Mitchum not sparing him a glance as she made her way back to her office. She had seen him, but would not give him the satisfaction of recognition. She had her head held high until the minute she closed the door where it was safe to let her thoughts wander. _Why was he here?_ She conceded that it made sense, though that did not stave off the feeling of being tag teamed. Mitchum would want to be here for the deal at least initially see how things were going was this an absorption or a we can make it grow type of situation. She shook her head too many Huntzbergers.

Mitchum had to admit that words left him for a brief instant when he saw her rush past him, not even sparing him a glance or a chilled good-morning. Oh, he knew she saw him, her paced a quickened when she past him as if trying to get away he could not fault her that, not with their history. He had walked into this paper not knowing quite what to expect, Logan said it had potential and just a bit of quirkiness. He thought that his son using a word like quirkiness was odd, but now the puzzle pieces seemed to be fitting together nicely.

Six months ago when Logan had said he was buying all ten of Cagney's papers he thought his son had gone off and reverted back to his irresponsible ways. He had said he really wanted the New York paper that it would turn a big profit but the old man wouldn't budge unless he could get completely out. So without the proper research or consultations he sealed the deal, forcing Huntzberger Publishing Group to play catch up.

_"What the hell were you thinking!" Mitchum stormed into Logan's office._

_ "Can it wait, I am kind of on the phone here; I am sure the what the hell I was thinking speech will still be valid in another five minutes." He turned his attention back to his current client. "Of course I will send the numbers their tomorrow, have your secretary call the office to confirm when they arrive. Alright, talk to you later."_

_ "Now what is it that I was supposed to have thought."_

_ "You didn't consult anyone, you went into this deal half cocked and what am I now supposed to sort out this mess. The board members are not pleased! Hell they are downright pissed! I expected this from you in college, but damn it Logan you're an adult now, with real responsibilities you can't be irresponsible all your life!"_

_ Logan had learned in the past year and half that goading his father's anger would get them no where, and he was too tired and stressed to deal with what ever it was he was supposed to have done. Things had gotten better with him and his dad when he rejoined HPG and he was really beginning love the work and make it his own, but that still did not absolve the fact that his dad would always be a bit of a Jackass. Breathing deeply he smirked, "Care to elaborate, I mean this has all been very entertaining, but unless I know exactly what I did, I have no way of creating the proper defense. Which will only lead to me wasting more time instead of earning back all those wasted dollars spent on the sunken yachts and Miatas of my youth."_

_ "The papers Logan, the ten papers you recently bought. Last time I checked you were looking at one paper in New York. Said you wanted to buy it had a couple of months worth of research to back it up and now I have got one well-researched buy and 9 what the hells. What did you stumble into the blue light special of News papers?" _

_ Mitchum was so caught up in yelling that he almost missed Logan revert is eyes to the side, a clear sign that he was hiding something. He would worry about that latter. "Look you may not agree with my style, but I have a feeling these papers can be good."_

_ "You can't operate a business on feelings Logan!"_

_ "I know! The New York paper can support all the others if they crash and burn, we can absorb them and use them as satellite offices for our bigger papers."_

_ "That doesn't make it a smart decision. What do I tell the board."_

_ "I don't give a shit. Tell them they'll get their profits and dividends whatever. Listen I have a lot of work to do, I have to finish this proposal and than I am going to spend a few months in New York with the new paper before going to the others."_

_ "This better work out Logan."_

_ "It will."_

_ "I have no doubt from now on I will be overseeing these new papers with you. Have a nice night!"_

_ "Yeah,"_

_ "Oh, and Logan dinner is still on Thursday your sisters coming."_

_ "I know, I'll be there." He attempted a half smile before burying him self in the current reports on his desk. He looked at his watch 8:30pm he still had a couple more hours of work ahead of him._

However with the recent turn of events, he wondered if this buying out of Cagney's papers hadn't been more thought out than he originally assumed.

Rory went back to her desk to grab the last of her things, "Morning Rory!" Amy bounced out of the elevator, how someone could be that full of energy in the morning and yet not drink even a drop of coffee was one of life's many great mysteries. A topic her and Lorelai had discussed at length. "Oh, no what happened to your desk?"

"Well the powers that be saw it fit to relocate me."

"Ah, okay. So you'll never guess I just saw the most gorgeous blonde down stairs, like some kind of greek god. I bet he's starting at the law firm on the 3rd floor, he looked all professional in his suit talking on his cell phone. Do you think a guy like him would be attached? You know I wouldn't mid running into him."

"You never know." Rory had a very good idea of who said greek god was, though currently she would probably put him in the category of Egyptian plague.

"Yeah maybe I should take a trip down there and visit Lenny their receptionist. Even if the guy doesn't work their Lenny always knows the good gossip around the building. Like did you know that the therapist on 2 is…."

"As fascinating as all that is I have to get back to work."

"Morning Ace, got things packed I see, no Finn and Colin to help this time." Rory glared at Logan as he stepped off the elevator, he looked like he had gotten sleep this weekend. Wasn't he the least bit bothered by her? He had probably moved on, after all it was she that had said no, but he had given her a stupid ultimatum and no time and … she really couldn't rehash this now. "Yup just about."

"Good, and oh I almost forgot here are your reports."

"Did they help?"

"They did. Someone tried to mug me earlier so I beat him to death with them." Well if that isn't Déjà Vu than I don't know what movie Denzel was in she thought.

"Won't you still need them?"

"Nope made copies, wonderful things those Xerox machines, huh?"

"The blonde." Up until now neither Logan nor Rory had bothered to remember Amy who was standing there.

"What, Oh Amy sorry. Logan Huntzberger this is Amy she has a column "Ask and I'll Answer."

"An advice, column. Nice to meet you Amy." She stood there gaping, gum slightly hanging from her mouth.

"It's not so much an advice column as it is an ask anything column." Rory interjected. "I'm sure Amy will show you later. Hello Earth to Amy."

"It's sooooooooo nice to meet you, are you going to be working here?" Amy tried to put on her most seductive smile, which only resulted in making her look more awkward.

"Something like that, listen Ace has…"

"Yup, he's in with Al."

"Thanks, she you later, nice meeting you Annie."

Amy continued to stare off in the distance contemplating how adorable their blonde babies would be, leaving Rory with the assumption that she could escape any of Amy's questioning. But today was just not going to be her day. "So how do you know him?"

Rory didn't know how to explain or better yet didn't want to, so she settled for a shrug and continued making her way back to her office praying that Amy would not follow her, or would get distracted by something sparkly. If Rory was still at Yale and if Amy had been a red head she would have pawned her off on Finn. Those types deserved each other, though now that would not be completely fair to Finn seeing as helping run the family company had made him a bit more responsible, either that or he could act really well when they had their monthly dinners.

_Dinner? _The thought stopped her, she and Finn had had dinner two weeks ago. They had started the tradition about two years ago, when they ran into each other at a mutual friends art showing and had agreed upon meeting up each month to catch up on old times and new ones. Their one rule was not to bring up the LH word or any other H word for that matter and up until now the rule had suited her fine. But come on if he knew Logan would be coming to the paper or better yet had bought the paper it was only decent to let her know. Oh Finn had better watch out, he was going to get an ear full the next time he saw her!

"Alright everyone, for those of you who don't know Huntzberger Publishing Group has bought this paper. Mr. Cagney has decided to leave and now it will be run by HPG." Mitchum looked around the room at the many deer caught in head lights expressions, along with the beginning beads of perspiration that were forming on crinkled foreheads. "No one needs to worry, we are going to be here for the next couple of months to see how the Greenwich daily is run, what things do you do that are great, what things need work. Our interest is to help you turn out a better paper. I am Mitchum, I plan on being in and out while Logan here will be staying on, digging down to the roots of the paper, seeing what it's really made of. So let's get going. I will try to remember names but 'hey you' is always a fall back. So sit up straight and enjoy the ride ahead. Now I am assuming Mr. Buntz that these are all you department heads here."

Rory had to appreciate the smoothness of Mitchum's delivery, he had charm, but she wouldn't be fooled. For all his surface niceties he was sharp and ruthless a business is business kind of man. Lucky for her this time she was ready.

"Yup, yup," he said nodding in agreement, "Oh and ah, Rory is here she's one of our staff writers."

"Well I don't believe this is a staff writers meeting, we will get to that later."

Logan was about to say something when Rory smiled. "Well Mitchum I believe you will find my presence here very useful."

"Is that so?"

"Oh, yes, so please continue, I believe you were about to forget the names of the department heads, possibly ask them for reports that they probably won't have, but if on the off chance they do will be thrown together with about thirty minutes of prep time if that., not that you can fault them as I am guessing each one found out about this meeting oh about forty minutes ago. This easily noticed by the veins ticking in their necks. So you will have to adjourn the meeting to allow them to collect the reports and numbers and figures, all very time consuming which with all that time wasted who knows what other things you could have accomplished, not to mention the money lost. Because as they say money is time and time is money. However were you to ask me for say the preliminary reports on all the departments and the paper as a whole going back four years than I would be more than happy to hand them over to you. But than you're right why do I need to be here. " She got up and made a show of grabbing the enormous stack of files in front of her. Mitchum merely smirked.

"My apologies Ms. Gilmore it seems I was mistaken your presence here is more than merited ." Had they not been in a meeting he would have told her she could catch flies with the way she let her mouth hang open. Not knowing what to say Rory plopped back into her seat. Two can play at this game he thought sending a very pointed glance at Logan who only smirked. The Greenwich Daily was in for an interesting ride.

So read and review, sorry about the bold type I had a hard time get rid of it. Lorelai to show up in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing.

Sorry for the late update, Chapter 4 should be close behind. I am almost done with it.

"Logan you're right the guy has got to go." Mitchum agreed pouring a glass of scotch for himself and Logan. They wouldn't call it a tradition but father and son did try to meet a couple of times a month for drinks or a game of golf. Something outside of work, not that that topic of conversation was prohibited.

"Yeah it's a wonder the paper has survived this long with him as editor."

"I think Mr. Cagney was more involved than he let on, probably why he was so eager to get rid of all those papers. Micro managing takes a lot out of a guy."

"Sure, but Cagney's got a few screws loose himself. Rory though she seems to really have a handle on the paper."

"I noticed that. Funny running into Gilmore here." He raised his eyebrow at his son, who found the near empty glass of scotch in his hand much more interesting. "Logan…"

"So are we going to fire Buntz? The paper needs strong leadership to keep it going. I think it has a lot of potential and if we got the right people it could really be something!"

"Buntz'll get basic severance, the routine."

"And the editor position?"

As this Mitchum smiled, his son was up to something, but that did not mean he could not get a hand in it as well. "Well for now it'll go to you.."

"Alright but…"

"And Rory." The price of buying out ten papers couple million dollars, the price of the old editors severance package a few thousand dollars, the look on his sons face priceless.

"Dad!"

"You were just singing her praises Logan, I happen to agree with you. At least for now until we can find a more permanent person to fill the job you and Rory will do it together. Now do you want to tell her or should I"

Logan shot him a look before downing the rest of his scotch.

Mitchum ran his hand over his face trying to focus on the computer screen when he heard the stomping of feet and the slamming of doors. He was surprised the doors were still on their hinges. It had been a week since he had announced them as co-editors, up until that point they had been working together amicably, however force them to work together on an hourly basis and you had yourself a scene from the _War of the Roses_.

The slamming of their respective doors had done nothing to help his headache, Mitchum was close to regretting his decision to let Logan and Rory run the rest of the paper so he could get back to working on other projects. Logan had to grow up sometime, he was perfectly capable of running a paper. In actuality they both were, but he had a company to run, he could not keep playing referee for those two. Before he left he would have to set things back on track or at least point them to the track.

Attempt number one he thought as he made his way to Rory's office. "Rory I thought we'd get some lunch."

"Oh, thanks, but I am really busy I was just going to get something here and keep working."

"You have to eat, work will be here when you get back. Grab your coat and let's go."

"But, huh…" Rory stared at Mitchum's back as he left her office and headed towards the elevators. Another Huntzberger trait: talk your way into anything or out of it, if that fails issue a command and make a quick exit knowing the victim had no choice but to follow. She was really going to have to figure out a way to outsmart these men.

The bistro Mitchum had picked served the most amazing burgers, Rory wanted nothing more than to sink her teeth into one. This lunch would probably be the most decent meal she had since HPG had swooped in. She nixed that idea however figuring it would probably be more lady like and professional to order a salad, no need to add to what she assumed was a long list of faults Mitchum found in her.

"Rory I'm glad you accepted my lunch invitation."

"Well, I don't see as how I had much choice."

"Yes, well I did ask you here for a reason."

"Ah decided that making me an editor wasn't the best idea. Brought me to a public place to break the news so I wouldn't make a scene, a _Jerry Maguire_ kind of thing."

"What? No that was probably one of the smartest things I have ever done. I asked you to lunch so that I could apologize."

"Excuse me?"

"Apologize Rory, admit that I was wrong."

"Okay." Did hell just freeze? Note to self check weather reports when I get back to the office she thought.

"Look Rory, I know what I've done in the past and I'm just trying to make good."

"Is that why you made me an editor?"

"No that you deserve because you're qualified. I mean the things I have said, and about Logan."

"Logan…"

"Yes, look I have to take the blame for some of his actions, if I had just… What I'm trying to say is, don't give up on him yet."

Before Rory could question him further his phone rang. The joys of technology and the new age she thought, stabbing the a piece of limp lettuce from her salad. Green no good food was green.

"Huntzberger." Who ever was on the other line had to be someone very special to make Mitchum light up the way he did. Rory could not recall if she had ever seen Mitchum happy let alone glowing. "I've missed you too…. Well of course I am. Tomorrow all day Casey… I don't know about tonight we'll see. I'll remind him Okay. I have to go. I love you."

"Rory I'm sorry for the interruption, but do you mind if we wrap the rest of this up to go. I completely forgot I won't be in the office tomorrow and probably Friday too. There are a few things I need to clear up. Soon after that I am going to be leaving it to you and Logan. "

"Sure, no problem."

Rory was packing up to go home, the strange lunch she had had with Mitchum still playing in her heard. _Don't give up on him?_ She went to drop off the last of the reports Logan needed to look over repeating that phrase over and over.

Logan was in his office on the phone when she knocked, he acknowledged her presence and waved her in. "Yes well I did promise didn't I. I know but I can't tomorrow…. Tonight?" Logan glanced at his watch and than at Rory who was packed to go. "You know what yes, I'll see you tonight. I love you too. Bye."

"Ace what's up?"  
"Just dropping these off for you to go over, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing, I was about to head out myself. Hold on a sec and we can share an elevator."

"Um okay."

Logan ushered her out of his office wanting to put a hand at the small of her back but resisted choosing instead to get a tighter grip on his brief case.

Don't give up on him why would Mitchum say that to her if he was obviously happy with someone else?

"Hey Ace, I've got something I'm doing tonight so I will probably be late tomorrow by an hour or so."

"Not that you need to run that by me, but fine."

"I realize that I was being courteous."

"Well thanks, for the consideration!" she stepped off the elevator barely managing, "see you tomorrow."

"Yeah bye!"

Rory was not sure how but she found herself in Stars Hollow parked in front of her mother's house, but was glad she did she needed her mom. Everything in her head right now was just so muddled.

Lorelai bounced down the porch steps with Paul Anka choosing to stay on the safety of porch. Those steps still proved to scary for him. "My long lost daughter! You've returned, now maybe everyone in town won't think I've made you up!" Rory was engulfed in a hug feeling all the comfort of what it meant to be home. "So why are you here kid? Not that I don't love seeing you, but it's only Wednesday night. Got the rest of the week off?"

"No, I just wanted to see you. I'm really confused and…" tears started running down her checks. "It's too much, I don't know what to do. Five years and nothing. Why now?!"

"Let's go inside and you can tell me all about it. Do we need supplies? I mean I have the emergency kit but if it's bigger than that I could run to Dosey's."

"No I'm fine."

"Did I mention I am faster than a speeding bullet."

"Really it's okay."

"Alright than so why don't you take me from the beginning."

"A few weeks ago Al tells me that our paper has been bought out and that he has a meeting with one of the execs. Of course he has no clue where anything is so I said I would pull the reports, but I wanted to a bit of research to show whoever was coming. I asked Al who the company was and you know what he said?"

"What?"

"He says Huntz something."

"No, Huntzberger."

"Yes!"

"Oh, Rory."

"Yeah so I figure okay I'll show Mitchum, only it's not Mitchum it's Logan." Lorelai gasped.

"I know. So he's cordial to me and after he looks through the reports says I need my own office." Rory went on to tell her about the first meeting with Mitchum . "It's just so weird. Than they fire Al and make me a temporary co-editor with Logan."

"Rory that's great editor!!"

"Temporary co-editor."

"Still my babies an editor!"

"It gets worse. So today Mitchum asks me to lunch. He actually apologized to me for the things he said and for Logan being well Logan. Right as I am about to ask him what about Logan, he gets a phone call. Some Casey, he got all loving which was even weirder, said he'd see her tomorrow. So I go back to the office and Logan's on the phone making plans for tonight. He seemed so happy. Why would Mitchum say don't give up on him if he's so happy with someone else. Said he loved her. Maybe I am just an idiot and read it the wrong way, he was probably talking about work. I of course thought he meant other things!"

"Oh, hon, it's hard I know especially when you still love him. The Mitchum thing is definitely weird but maybe that's a good thing."

"I do not still love Logan!"

"Oh really. So for five years you have been practicing to be a nun?"

"Yup always loved the hats. I'm a climb every mountain, the hills are alive with the sound of music kind of girl."

"Right, well sounds like you need to wallow. Pick out a movie and I'll go get more supplies. And just so you know d'nile isn't just in Africa."

"Thanks mom."

"For you kid anything."

After much wallowing and even more junk food consuming Rory kissed her mom and headed back to Greenwich, one of the editors had to be there. She was halfway there when her phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey gorgeous are we still on for Friday , maybe this time I'll get lucky?" She could hear him wagging his eyebrows over the phone.

"Finn!"

"Love you can't blame a bloke for trying. So pick you up at the office?"

"Ah, no could you pick me up at my apartment?" She didn't want dinner for three and if Logan and Finn saw each other she was sure that's what it would be.

"No worries, see you at 7:30 wear something skimpy. You know clothes are always optional."

"Sure Finn and maybe I'll dye my hair red."

"Don't tease me."

"Ha, see you Friday."

It was after she hung up that she remembered she was supposed to be mad at him. Oh well better to not let on and let him fell the heat on Friday.

Logan pulled up to his family home, funny how it no longer caused him to feel unrelenting dread as he drove up the drive. Times had changed. He rang the bell expecting the maid to answer, Jennifer even the maids were staying longer he was beginning to remember names.

The door opened seemingly of its own accord until from behind it popped a curly blonde haired sprite, who's smile Logan was sure could out shine the sun. She threw herself into his arms. Logan was happy almost completely.

Please read and review. Thank you so much for your comments.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. After much upheaval in my personal life I have finally had time to add another chapter.

"You here!"

"Didn't I tell you I would be?" the girl nodded, her head moving so rapidly it caused her curls to bounce forward into her face. Logan continued to hold her as he walked through the house. "Where's your mommy?"

" I don know."

"Honor!"

"Geez Logan do you have to yell? I know this is a big house, but your voice does carry."

"It's nice to see you too." he leaned over and kissed her check. "And look what I found as I was walking in."

"Oh my, you've found my angel! I was so sick with worry." Honor placed her hand on her chest tossing her head back for dramatic effect that made her daughter laugh. "Why don't you let your uncle go Casey and come with mommy?"

"No!" The almost three year old gripped her uncle tighter.

"Casey!"

"Honor its fine she can sit on my lap. Why are you here? I thought dad was meeting you in New York tomorrow?"  
"Yeah well with you coming tonight I just figured I'd meet you here. Though why are you here, you are supposed to be driving to meet us. I guess you saved me a call."

"I was meeting dad first, but I guess I beat him home seeing as how angel here is still with me."

"Not for long." The sound of Mitchum's voice had the toddler racing across the sitting room.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Up!" she held her arms out for Mitchum.

"How is my princess?"

"Look." she pointed at Logan.

"I see Uncle Logan's here too! Where's daddy?"

"Oh he'll be out in a minute had a quick call to make." Mitchum nodded at his daughter. He was grateful that his family was close. Shira had died three years ago due to complications in a plastic surgery procedure. Though no death is cause for celebration he was glad that his late wife's passing had brought his family closer together. He marveled that his son voluntarily joined him for dinner and had willingly come back to the company. He never again wanted to take for granted what he could have lost forever his kids. "So princess what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Go zoo!"

"You want to go to the zoo? Are you sure?"

"Yes." Logan snorted at the idea of his father at a zoo, this was the same guy who never once could be bothered to celebrate a birthday let alone take two days off to spend with a child.

"Well Casey I don't know why we'd have to drive to one when it looks like the zoo is here."

"Funny dad!"

"Hey Mitchum, Logan. Honor I ordered the pizzas." Josh slipped his phone back in his pocket and sat down next to his wife.

"Pizza?" Mitchum looked skeptical.

"Dad just because we come over doesn't mean we need a fancy dinner. Plus Casey is in a pizza only mode. Luckily we can add vegetables to it she still eats it!"

"Yeah dad it's casual, take the tie off." Logan chimed in.

"Grandpa tie!" Casey repeated.

Mitchum conceded and took the offending piece of clothing off. "Happy?"

Casey clapped.

Dinner went well; the tension that had once plagued the house seemed to be gone. "Logan are you staying the night?"

"I might as well, I told Ace I'd be a little late, but I'm thinking I'll go in early. There were some reports she gave me that I need to look at."

"Fine, keep in mind after Monday I'm gone. No more refereeing." At that Logan turned red playing right into Mitchum's hand who was still trying to feel his son and Rory's 'relationship' out.

"Dad I think we can handle it."

"I know but remember it doesn't show your employees professionalism when you go around the office slamming doors."

"Dad we can handle it! And we don't slam doors!"

"Wait Ace?" Honor having been preoccupied with get Casey cleaned up got in on their conversation. "Rory's working with you? Wow, that's awkward."

"You've no idea," Mitchum smirked.

Logan was beyond irritated "Guys thanks I know the situation, it's under control. Rory and I are fine. And as fun as this conversation is I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Logan it's 9:30." he waved them off leaving the table.

"How long has this been going on?" Honor looked at her dad, Josh had not said a word the entire time, holding to the philosophy that it was better to let Huntzberger squabbles stay between them no matter how minor.

"Two weeks, but I'm getting the feeling that he's been planning this a lot longer."

"The newspaper deals?"

"Exactly."

"Do you think he realizes he's still hung up on her?"

"Oh yeah, he never got over her and she's no better. In fact I gotta tell you I never gave her enough credit. She's got spunk, she can handle him. I don't think anyone else could."

Honor nodded, recalling the few times she had seen the two together. No one had had the effect on Logan that she did.

--

It took a minute for Logan to understand that the banging that had taken him from what was beginning to be a very peaceful slumber was not his alarm clock but some lunatic at his door. This had better be good he mumbled stumbling in through his darkened apartment attempting to throw on his robe. "What is it?"

"Logan mate we gotta talk." Finn pushed his way through the door, flipping the light switch blinding Logan in the process. He continued on his journey till he reached the liquor cabinet helping himself to whatever his hand touched first.

Logan rubbed his eyes, "This couldn't possibly wait till morning."

"No,"

"Finn…"

" You had me chase this girl around for how long; years! Only come to find out you're in love with someone else?"

"What are you talking about?" Logan shook his head to make sure he was hearing this right.

"… not even the decency to wait till she's gone. You do it right in front of her throwing it in her face!"

He felt the throbbing behind his eyes increase, Rory had been giving him the cold shoulder for two days now, nit picking every report and decision he made. He was tired and in no mood for Finn's ranting. It was one in the morning!

"Okay, I'm lost here mind starting from the beginning."

"Rory, tonight we had dinner and all she could talk about was what did he mean 'don't give up on him,' he's in love with someone else. She was nearly in tears! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What, who am I supposed to be in love with?"

"I don't know you tell me. You call her into your office while you're on the phone making plans, 'I love you too." Finn mimicked. "I know you Huntzberger love is not something that you say lightly, who is she? Do I know her?"

It took a moment before he understood what had happened, a smirk played across his lips.

"You find this funny!"

"Yes, Wednesday I was on the phone with Casey! I would say she is the only love in my life who is openly returning the sentiment. I promised I would see her, thought I was going to have to go to New York so I told Rory to expect me to come in late on Thursday. I didn't think she would think anything."

"Well mate how are you going to explain this to her?"

"I don't know I'll think of something. So how long you here for?"

"Not long got some business to attend to then it's off to Rome."

"Good we'll meet for drinks tomorrow, but for now I'm kicking your Australian ass out of my apartment."

"What it's still early."

"Yeah well what can I say respectability has aged me. See you later."

"Tomorrow than."

Logan shut the door, returning to his very inviting bed. _She loves me still_ he thought before sleep reclaimed him.


End file.
